Les Vérités que seuls les fantômes ont le plaisir d'entendre
by Lawnon
Summary: [POST-THOR 2] Violemment blessé lors d'attaques sur Midgard, Thor est ramené sur Asgard. Les visites du Roi se font chaque jour, et chaque fois plus nécessaires. Mais jamais telle conversation aurait pu s'engager entre eux, si seulement le dieu du Tonnerre avait cru en la réalité de son interlocuteur qu'il s'évertuait à prendre pour illusion. [Thor/Loki, no slash]
1. Illusion cruelle

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, j'en ferais un trop mauvais usage.

Bonjour à tous !

Voici encore une fois, ce qui devait être un OS. Décidément.

Finalement, j'ai pris la décision d'en faire une histoire très courte, possiblement avec 2 fins différentes, et des chapitres de 1000 mots et plus. J'aime ce format pour travailler mes textes de manière plus minutieuse que sur les chapitres entre 4000 et 6000 mots de « Defy the Wild Universe », plus fatigants à relire, et dont je ne voudrais pas retarder la publication. Ainsi, des chapitres plus courts sont l'idéal, et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne devraient pas être longs à venir, bien que je donne la priorité à DWU.

les Avengers sont un peu présents au début de ce chapitre, mais seulement en tant que références, pas besoin de les connaître vraiment.

**Dernière précision :** si DWU est un Thorki, ici il n'y aura **aucun slash.**

J'arrête donc de parler et vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre introductif :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Illusion cruelle  
**

* * *

**« 'Cause the line between wrong and right**

_Parce que la ligne entre le bien et le mal_

**Is the width of a thread from a spider's web**

_Est de l'épaisseur d'un fil de toile d'araignée_

**The piano keys are black and white**

_Les touches de piano sont noires et blanches_

**But they sound like a million colours in your mind**

_Mais elles sonnent comme un million de couleurs dans notre esprit_** »**

xxx

_« Spider's Web », Katie Melua_

* * *

Ce jour-là avait été un des plus mauvais. Un enchaînement malheureux pour des esprits fatigués par la monotonie du combat, harassés par des ennemis insoupçonnés autrefois, résultant de l'ère sombre de ce monde qui laissait tomber un voile noir d'adversité sur Yggdrasil.

Les offensives extérieures ciblées sur Midgard, Royaume trop perdu au milieu de cet incessant chaos pour y remédier à l'image des neuf autres, aspiraient simplement tout sentiment de joie chez les Avengers. Elles pompaient avidement le temps où ils pouvaient prétendre vivre, car massacrer aveuglément n'était, selon eux, pas de cette nature.

Oh, ce n'était pas que leurs adversaires étaient forts, et au fond, sûrement ne représentaient-ils pas une si grande menace. Mais ils étaient là, grouillant. Partout. Devant eux, des ennemis qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore et se manifestaient sans qu'ils n'aient vu venir le coup. Derrière eux, ceux qu'ils croyaient morts et se relevaient par un sinistre miracle. Et même à leur côté, toujours quelques fous furieux pour ne plus se rappeler que le monde avait assez de problèmes avec des aliens.

Les Avengers n'étaient plus que des pantins auxquels on demandait sans vergogne de ne plus penser par eux-mêmes et frapper. Sommeil évincé, divertissements arrachés, concentration et muscles trop sollicités. La situation était psychologiquement intenable et vouée à l'éclatement. Et aujourd'hui fut le témoin de cette explosion.

L'épuisement persistant condamna la petite équipe à être dégoûtée de tout, leurs disputes donnant naissance à une désorganisation monstrueuse, laissant un avantage immense à l'ennemi qui se précipita sur cette occasion trop belle d'ébranler les héros de Midgard imbattables dans leur splendide unité passée.

Et le dieu du Tonnerre se tenait là, étendu sur le lit de ses quartiers à Asgard, les yeux clos, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Autour de son épaule gauche, passant sous son aisselle, un long bandage, identique à un second sur son abdomen, rougi par le sang, empêchait les blessures de se rouvrir. Ses longs cheveux blonds, s'entortillant de part et d'autre de son visage meurtri et sale, semblaient secs et abîmés, à l'image de tout ce qui composait le guerrier si reconnu qui avait bien perdu de sa superbe. Sa respiration dont le souffle était ténu, mais sifflant, ne faisait rien pour arranger l'image de vulnérabilité qu'il affichait, et il apparaissait ainsi comme un simple corps inerte dont on aurait pu briser tout l'être d'un simple coup de coude bien placé.

A ses côtés, les guérisseurs s'agitaient, encore sous le choc d'avoir reçu sous ordre du Roi leur Prince dans un tel état, quelques heures plus tôt. Alors ils avaient tout effectué à la va-vite, concentrant leurs gestes sur l'essentiel et non sur l'apparence, s'empressant d'agir pour maintenir en vie le dieu, et ce même s'il demeurait peu présentable, la crasse, le sang et la sueur du combat encore collés à sa peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Chacun aurait pu se demander en se fiant à sa mine maladive s'il vivait encore et ne leur avait pas claqué entre les doigts pendant un moment de distraction.

Le Roi était arrivé très peu de temps après l'entrée plus que remarquée du Prince mourant, et avait congédié tout individu dans la chambre une fois les soins apportés et une impossibilité de faire plus pour le dieu de la Foudre. Celui-ci avait ouvert brièvement les yeux, détaillant son Père, tentant de lever une main vers lui, mais qui retomba mollement.

« Ne te presse pas, mon fils. », souffla le Père-de-toute-chose, ce qui suffit amplement à replonger le dieu dans un sommeil profond.

Odin le regarda longuement, assis sur une chaise devant le lit, ses yeux scrutant chaque parcelle du corps puissant mais si éreinté qu'il en semblait désarticulé, s'étendant en une position peu naturelle, comme posé tel quel sans une quelconque résistance.

Thor, dieu du Tonnerre, soulevant à lui seul les armées d'Asgard d'un cri de ralliement, guide aimé et admiré pour sa force, son rang, l'héritage de Mjölnir, ses hauts faits d'armes, sa détermination, son courage, et bien sûr, sa montagne de muscles qui défaisait les ennemis les plus coriaces. C'était bien ce Thor-ci qui se retrouvait battu et meurtri, boueux, amaigri depuis sa dernière rencontre avec les pupilles vertes soigneusement camouflées derrière le masque d'Odin.

Passant une main froide sur son front, le dieu du Chaos insinua lentement sa magie verte à travers la peau du blond, s'assurant qu'il dormirait encore pendant les quelques heures à venir.

Il reprit ainsi sa forme d'origine, ses mèches ébène tranchant avec sa peau d'une pâleur fantomatique retombant devant ses yeux et qu'il replaça en arrière d'un mouvement de la main. Cette main qui écarta ensuite les cheveux blonds de Thor, striant son visage fiévreux, collant à la peau humide et brûlante.

Se saisissant d'un tissu fin et trempé dans de l'eau, sur la table de chevet, il passa doucement le long des traits du dieu de la Foudre, veillant à y retirer toute trace de son précédent affrontement, que ce soit sueur, terre, ou sang coagulé.

Un fois fait, il plissa ses yeux émeraude, plongés dans l'observation du dieu, et se leva pour retourner à ses quartiers.

-XXXXX-

Le lendemain, aucun réveil du dieu du Tonnerre, profondément assoupi lorsque celui de la Malice se présenta une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre. Et, encore, il somma aux serviteurs et gardes de sortir, ordonnant de ne pas être importuné jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille à son tour.

Une nouvelle fois, Loki se transforma, adoptant l'apparence qui était la sienne et non celle du vieux fou qu'il haïssait.

Combien avait-il pu désirer, sur le trône d'Asgard, siéger tel qu'il était? Pourtant, c'était chose impossible, et il avait dû se résoudre à accepter que jamais il ne pourrait atteindre complétement ses buts, sacrifiant ses désirs pour en combler d'autres. Alors le trône était bien à lui, et la reconnaissance adressée à lui, mais pas à Loki Laufeyson. Il avait beau recevoir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu en tant que Roi, ses sujets et guerriers ne pouvaient voir qui il était réellement. Ils ne pouvaient voir que leur si mal-aimé Loki était tout autant capable que son frère.

Lui, mort, et son frère, mourant. Toujours un pas d'avance dans l'esprit des Asgardiens.

Il se refusait pourtant à se plaindre, ou à s'avouer sa déchéance intérieure, mais probablement réalisait-il lui-même à quel point la situation était risible.

Jamais la vie n'avait été aussi fade à ses yeux.

Lorsque les paupières de Thor frémirent, il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Peut-être avait-il prévu une transformation rapide et ne la jugeait pas urgente ? Apparemment, non, car il réagit à peine quand les pupilles azures se posèrent sur lui.

Il resta Loki, tel quel, croisant le regard bleu, vide de toute émotion, et le dieu du Tonnerre parla enfin, une voix enrouée par ses longues heures de sommeil :

« Loki… »

« Mon frère. », le salua-t-il calmement, complétement neutre.

Le regard du blond se perdit dans la contemplation silencieuse d'un point devant lui, qu'il était le seul à voir. Mais ses pupilles étaient éteintes, dénuées de joie, voilées par une indifférence mordante, tandis qu'il passait la seconde suivante une main lasse sur son visage, reprenant d'une voix sans tonalité, dépourvue de toute saveur :

« Ai-je donc mérité, après toutes ces guerres interminables, d'être hanté par le fantôme de mon plus grand regret ? »

-XXXXX-

_**Commentaire de l'auteur :** Je ne suis pas contre une petite review en passant, malgré le fait que le sujet principal n'ait pas encore été vraiment entamé, en espérant que la suite que je vous réserve va vous plaire !_


	2. L'obsession anéantissant le désir

…J'avais dit quoi déjà, à propos de la priorité à DWU ?

Sisi, je vous jure, DWU avance, pataper.

Voici le 2ème chapitre, qui traite cette fois-ci vraiment du vif du sujet ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'obsession anéantissant le désir  
**

* * *

**« Now that you know I'm trapped**

_Maintenant que tu sais que je suis piégé_

**Sense of elation**

_Sentiment d'allégresse_

**You'll never dream of breaking this fixation**

_Tu ne rêveras jamais de briser cette fixation »_

xxx

_"Time is Running out", Muse_

* * *

Thor était presque délirant, d'où son idée d'un Loki irréel face à lui. Ereinté, blessé, battu, sûrement s'était-il abandonné à la folie et ne tentait même plus de réfléchir posément. C'était risible pour Loki, qui avait constamment vécu dans la défaite et ne s'était pas ainsi laissé aller. Peut-être avait-il aspiré à la vengeance, terme dont il avait fait son mot d'ordre, mais pour autant il n'avait pas perdu la superbe qui faisait de lui un Prince.

En un mot : c'était décevant. Il avait haï cet homme, mais combien de fois l'avait-il admiré pour son charisme certain, pour sa force et sa volonté ? Et par-dessus tout, c'était l'homme à côté duquel il s'était senti si petit. Il n'avait donc aucun droit d'être faible et abandonner. Aucun.

Alors comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'oser se montrer si misérable, si démuni, après une simple défaite ? Il allait se relever. Il le devait. Un homme de son rang ne tombe pas ainsi au sol dans la poussière sans répliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki plissa les yeux, irrité, et ne resta pas plus longtemps en compagnie de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette vue. C'était pathétique.

-XXXXX-

Pendant deux jours, il ne revint que sous forme d'Odin. Puis, par la suite, tous les jours, comme un rituel, " l'illusion de Loki" comme le nommait Thor, venait au chevet du blond.

Jamais il ne s'était demandé pourquoi. Ce n'était pas important, et peut-être simplement n'avait-il aucune raison. C'était de la curiosité, et un malin plaisir de venir voir le dieu déchu.

Oui, voilà. De la curiosité et un plaisir malsain. C'était pour cela qu'il venait. Pour voir l'entité brisée par l'humiliation. Il n'avait aucune autre raison. En quoi aurait-il pu être poussé à se présenter devant le dieu de la Foudre, de toute façon ?

Et pourtant, il y avait cette horrible sensation de dégoût quand il parlait à Thor. Cette désagréable et amère pensée lorsqu'ils se rappelaient ensemble du passé, abordant des sujets plus ou moins importants, et plus ou moins tristes. Et Loki ne savait décrire ce qu'il ressentait, l'étouffait, nouait sa langue d'argent, cette raideur qui la rendait de plus en plus difficile à bouger pour répondre à son imbécile et minable frère.

Imbécile et minable étaient des termes parfaits. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus ils arrachaient et brûlaient son palais lorsqu'il les prononçait avec une haine qu'il se surprenait à trouver oppressante.

C'était une pure aversion de lui-même. Il se méprisait, et plus seulement pour toutes les raisons qui jusque-là l'avaient habité. Non, il se répugnait d'avoir de tels propos envers Thor. Il s'écœurait de rétorquer avec un si grand ressentiment, un venin qui brisait un peu plus l'être face à lui.

Car Thor se confiait à lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il lui disait tout, sur lui, sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Loki, sur ses remords.

Était-ce l'avantage de croire parler à un fantôme ? Après tout, dans nos propres pensées, nul besoin de se cacher certaines choses, et face au vide devant soi que l'image factice d'un proche rend moins dur à supporter, avouer les choses comme pour se faire pardonner de l'être à présent mort peut être soulageant. C'était comme parler à un portrait. Aucune utilité certaine, mise à part la recherche d'une paix intérieure.

Et dans la quête de sa propre rédemption, Thor s'était jeté dans les confessions, trop las et trop détruit par la mort de son frère dont il se sentait responsable.

Alors, oui, Loki se dégoûtait d'être le témoin et le coupable de la peine qui le rongeait, de son âme qui s'effritait un peu plus à chaque visite.

Loki lui en voulait encore plus pour cela, pour raviver les faiblesses de son cœur. Il ne dépendait pas de Thor et ne voulait pas son bien. Il aurait juste souhaité lui planter un couteau dans le cœur et en finir, mais croiser les yeux éteints l'en empêchait. A la place de cet enchaînement qu'il aurait jugé logique, il continuait à revenir, sans cesse, comme une terrible torture pour le blond, une dague qui déchirait sa peau, parce qu'elle se sentait obligée de le faire.

Mais elle le faisait sans désir réel.

Et puis, un jour, la question tomba, comme un cheveu sur la soupe :

_« Qu'aurais-tu fait après m'avoir tué ? »_

En réaction, un rire nerveux avait suivi, le brun prétendant que la réponse d'une illusion à une telle question ne pouvait être vraie, et donc intéressante. Thor n'avait rien dit. Ses pupilles saphir s'étaient contentées d'observer celles émeraude, mettant à jour la plaie suintante derrière ses iris bleus fatigués.

-XXXXX-

Thor…Thor…Ce nom et les propos que son propriétaire avait tenus se répétaient sans cesse dans l'esprit de Loki qui envoya son poing dans sa table de chevet avec un hurlement rageur, étouffé par un sort qui ne laissait transparaître aucun son hors de la pièce.

Tout était de la faute de Thor. Tout était de la faute de cet imbécile qui lui revenait en tête sans cesse, n'en sortait pas, le condamnait à penser à lui, le poussait à retrouver les sentiments qu'il était capable d'étouffer quand il était seul. Mais les étouffait-il vraiment ? Était-il heureux en tant que Roi, son frère alité et mourant qu'il aurait pu faire voler en morceaux, ce frère si haï dont la mort soulagerait le dieu du Chaos en pouvant, enfin, exécuter sa sentence envers ceux qui l'avaient blâmé et incompris ?

Et voilà où était le tort qu'avait commis le dieu du Tonnerre : il lui avait ouvert les yeux, arrachant la peau de ses blessures qu'il pensait naïvement cicatrisées. Il s'était voilé la face toutes ces années, s'appuyant sur le réconfort d'un vieux but enfin atteint.

Mais il s'était battu pour plonger encore plus dans la souffrance. Il était le seul poison de ses problèmes et de ceux des autres. Il ne vivait que pour mieux sentir ses entrailles exploser d'affliction en piétinant son futur, s'érigeant des objectifs qui ne pouvaient le satisfaire, se démenant pour les remplir en anéantissant ceux qu'il aimait, ne s'écroulant que plus misérablement et douloureusement lors de la chute.

Loki frappa de son bras une commode qui se fracassa sur le sol et cria de colère, ses mains crispées contre le mur, le fissurant avec rage tant l'énergie du désespoir en lui était forte, contractant ses muscles en un tremblement d'une animosité bestiale.

-XXXXX-

**C.A : **Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et d'attention à le peaufiner :D


	3. Que te restera-t-il ?

**Chapitre 3 : Que te restera-t-il ?**

* * *

**I'll take one, 'cause I needed to feel it so much**

_Je vais en prendre un, car j'ai vraiment besoin de le ressentir_

**I had an emotional crutch, but**

_J'ai un soutien émotionnel, mais_

**I'm feeling bored so I'll take some more**

_Je m'ennuis donc je vais en prendre plus_

**Cause nothing is happening**

_Parce que rien ne se passe_

**And once you told me that you loved me so much**

_Et une fois tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais tellement_

**I foolishly began to trust, but**

_J'ai idiotement commencé à y croire, mais_

**Now I'm ignored and I'm taking more**

_Maintenant je suis ignoré et j'en prends plus_

**'till something is happening.**

_Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se passe._

_« Overdose », Hurt._

* * *

Loki ne venait plus au chevet de son frère depuis quelques jours déjà, une dizaine, pour être plus précis. Depuis, un calme inquiétant et glacial s'était installé dans tout le palais. Tous pouvaient palper le ressentiment angoissant qui suintait de chaque pore la peau du Roi, ce dernier pianotant avec une agitation inhabituelle sur l'accoudoir du trône, le regard rivé devant lui, une expression dure et sinistre.

Loki avait interdit toute visite au dieu du Tonnerre en dehors de lui-même et des guérisseuses, bien qu'il ait songé à ne plus les faire venir et tourner tout simplement le dos à son frère. Le blond voulait prouver que le dieu du Chaos ne pouvait vivre sans lui ? Alors il démontrerait le contraire.

Mais aujourd'hui fut différent, car les choses sont bien plus simples à envisager qu'à supporter devant le fait accompli. Et le dieu de la Foudre dépérissait, lui avait annoncé un garde Einherjar, venimeux, son regard dévoré par une accusation acerbe. Il fut congédié d'un signe de la main négligent. Ce n'était certainement pas le premier Asgardien qui posait des yeux animés d'une telle déception sur le pseudo-Odin qui délaissait son fils.

Pourtant, il y eut un sentiment que Loki persistait à nommer _curiosité _qui le poussa à aller voir le dieu déchu.

Celui-ci dormait profondément et s'était amaigri depuis leur dernière rencontre. Dans la chambre régnait un silence exceptionnel seulement troublé par le son soudain d'une transformation. Loki, assis au chevet de Thor, se pencha un peu au-dessus de lui, l'observant. Il dégagea quelques mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur le nez tout en réfléchissant.

Cette fois-ci, son frère était détruit, à bout, et son piédestal avait volé en morceau. Depuis dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, c'était en ces dix ans qu'il avait sombré. Le brun se demandait quelquefois si sa mort y avait participé, mais écartait cette idée. La trouvait-il stupide, ou ne voulait-il pas se sentir concerné ? Il n'en savait rien. Un dieu du Chaos ne peut discerner le vrai du faux dans un esprit aussi en désordre que le sien. Ou plus probablement, ne voulait-il pas connaître la réponse. On ne se résout pas facilement à briser le mensonge qui guide notre vie plus aisément qu'aucune vérité, même si la fin en est des plus catastrophiques.

Loki ressentit un léger malaise quand les paupières du dieu frémirent enfin, s'ouvrant sur son frère et le détaillant longuement.

Longtemps ils demeurèrent silencieux, puis de sa voix enrouée, il persista sur leur sujet précédent :

« As-tu réfléchi à ma question ? »

Le brun se surprit lui-même quand il songea que, oui, il y avait réfléchi. Pendant ces dix jours, Thor avait hanté ses pensées les plus profondes, ses songes d'une allégresse factice que la présence du blond venait écarter, comme une implacable vérité qui déchirait le voile protecteur et mensonger qu'il avait tissé autour de lui-même, pour ne plus jamais voir la cruauté réelle de son passé et de sa vie.

Mais Thor l'avait ramené, avait ramené le Loki brisé, celui qui auparavant se cachait derrière un beau titre de Roi qu'il niait ne pas être complétement le sien alors qu'il avait l'apparence méprisante d'Odin.

« Quelle question, mon frère ? », l'interrogea Loki en réponse, penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté. Encore une fois il devait jouer un rôle, et cette fois-ci, il venait en tant qu'une illusion qui ne doit garder de souvenir d'aucune de leurs précédentes conversations.

« Que te restera-t-il quand tu m'auras tué ? »

Légèrement variante de la première question, celle-ci était autrement plus pénible. Ce n'était plus de savoir ce qu'il ferait, que le dieu du Tonnerre demandait, c'était de savoir ce qui lui resterait. Et, si à la première Loki pouvait bien se donner des buts, bien que pertinemment conscient que jamais ces derniers ne lui offriraient le bonheur, à la seconde, la réponse restait en suspens.

Le dieu de la Malice était capable d'agir quelle que soit la situation. Mais ce qui demeurerait ne dépendrait que de ce qu'il ferait, ainsi il ne pouvait prendre pour acquis quoi que ce soit. Et en l'occurrence, il ne lui resterait rien que la haine et le désespoir s'il s'y abandonnait pour de bon en tuant son frère.

« Thor, cette question n'a pas de sens, posée à une illusion. », déclara-t-il simplement, identiquement à la première fois.

Le blond lui fit alors signe d'approcher. Bien que surpris, Loki s'exécuta, laissant faire Thor lorsqu'il saisit un de ses poignets pour le garder près de lui, soufflant à son oreille de nouvelles paroles.

« Dans ce cas, je vais poser la question autrement. », murmura-t-il, sa prise se resserrant quelque peu sur son frère.

Un silence de quelques secondes passa, quand enfin, franchirent de ses lèvres sa nouvelle interrogation :

« Que te restera-t-il, Loki, quand tu m'auras tué, mis à part un trône maudit et l'apparence d'un homme que tu dis haïr ? »

Loki écarquilla les yeux et se figea.

Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses doivent se passer.

« Comment… »

« Tu penses pouvoir me tromper de manière aussi éhontée ? A moins que te révéler à moi sous ta vraie forme ait été, sans que tu ne le saches toi-même, une manœuvre pour sortir du cercle vicieux dans lequel tu t'es plongé ? Pour te tirer de cette vie pathétique ? »

Son ton était dur, cassant. Et ses mots, des milliers de piques empoisonnées. Une parfaitement risible inversion des rôles. Loki voulut se dégager, mais la poigne de Thor se resserra impitoyablement, son autre main saisissant son épaule.

« Que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ? », gronda le blond « Et à quoi cela t'avancerait ? Regarde-toi, bon sang, et regarde-moi. Que crois-tu que ces imbécilités aient apporté ? »

Loki se tendit et cracha à son tour :

« Ces imbécilités, comme tu le dis, ne sont pas que de mon fait, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. »

« Non, c'est faux. Tes actes précédents ont peut-être été engendrés par le comportement de certains d'entre nous, mais tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus le cas. Tu as choisi de trahir ma confiance. Tu as choisi le trône. Tu as choisi cet avenir. Mais tu vas mal, Loki. La vie t'ennuie et tu continues à t'accrocher au passé qui serait devenu présent si tu n'avais pas décidé de me faire croire que tu avais péri. » Sa voix était à présent plus douce, quoique toujours ferme « Au cours de nos conversations, nous n'avons parlé que du passé, et en bien, parfois. Tu ne l'aurais jamais fait si tu avais su que je jouais la comédie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as parlé en pensant que je te croyais une illusion, un fantôme. J'ai entendu de ta bouche les vérités que jamais personne n'aurait pu obtenir de toi. Cette vérité, c'est que tu ne peux plus aimer la vie que tu as, que tu hais ce que tu es devenu, que tu hais ce toi qui empoisonne toute possibilité d'être heureux en bridant tes seules chances d'y parvenir. Tu choisissais de venir vers moi chaque jour, car tu avouais devant moi ce que tu ne pouvais parvenir à comprendre seul. »

« Tais-toi. », siffla Loki, d'une voix peu convaincue « Tu ne sais rien. Rien de moi. »

« Je sais ce qu'est le réel toi, celui qui est rongé un peu plus par le mensonge que tu as toi-même construit. Je sais qui tu es mieux que tu ne le sais toi-même. Et pourquoi je peux l'affirmer ? »

Il se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de Loki, capturant son regard, ses pupilles s'y harponnant tels des crochets profondément enfoncés dans un mur de pierre, le fissurant peu à peu jusqu'à l'éclatement.

« Parce que si c'était faux, tu m'aurais tué. Parce que si c'était faux, ce ne serait pas aussi douloureux d'entendre mes paroles. »

Loki crispa frénétiquement ses doigts contre la tunique au niveau du torse de Thor, contractant chacun de ses muscles avec force, comme pour chasser l'horrible réalité qui revenait à lui. Cette vérité qui l'avait rejeté dès sa naissance, l'avait condamné à être le Trickster et à vivre un destin trop cruel.

Il sentit la main de Thor dans ses cheveux, tentant de l'apaiser.

« Je devrais sans doute te tuer. », chuchota le brun, s'efforçant d'être glacial malgré sa fatigue évidente.

« Et que te restera-t-il ? »

Loki redressa la tête vers lui. Leurs yeux brillaient, l'un de détresse, l'autre d'une tristesse évidente. Le brun ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant : il avait été très dur pour son frère de dire tout ceci et de le mettre au pied du mur, car la vérité affichée ainsi nuisait tout autant qu'elle pouvait réparer.

Thor s'était résolu au fait que Loki ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés, et avait fait le choix de le libérer des chaînes du déni, quitte à perdre tout dans le processus.

Le dieu du Chaos laissa retomber sa tête contre son torse en des larmes silencieuses.

« Rien, Thor. Rien du tout. »

Que ce soit lui ou son frère, ils n'avaient plus rien. Seulement le vide contre lequel ils se débattaient jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

_« Avec un mensonge on va loin, mais sans espoir de retour. »_

**Les Vérités que seuls les fantômes ont le plaisir d'entendre**

**-Fin-**

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Il est possible que vous trouviez cette fin très abstraite. Le point central n'était pas d'amener à une réelle fin en actes, disons, mais plutôt à un développement psychologique de Loki et les conséquences de la fin de Thor 2 sur lui. J'ai essayé de rendre au mieux ce récit réaliste, car non, je ne pense pas que les choses s'arrangeront entre eux définitivement malgré mes espérances, et ce côté tragique de leur relation est une chose que j'adore traiter.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction, et je serais ravie d'une petite review pour me le faire savoir, rien que les plus petits mots portent les auteurs au plus loin :) !

Également, je fais signe aux amateurs de Thorki, puisque je publie actuellement l'une de ces fanfictions qui sera relativement longue et se déroule après Thor 2.

J'ignore s'il y aura un chapitre 4 de fin (qui sera très certainement une deathfic) car, après réflexion et avoir conclu le 3, il jurerait sûrement un peu trop avec le style général de l'histoire. Voilà voilà.


	4. Doubles Lames

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le chapitre 4, un chapitre optionnel de fin. Néanmoins, par optionnel, je sous-entends que ce n'est que l'un des nombreux dénouements qu'il pourrait exister pour cette fic, le chapitre 3 étant, pour moi, la fin réelle telle que je voulais l'offrir avec les enseignements qu'elle apporte aux personnages.

Ici, il s'agira d'une **deathfic** et d'une fin en actes non abstraite sur le futur comme dans le chapitre 3.

Bonne lecture !

Note : la chanson d'intro peut assez bien convenir pour l'ambiance, donc écoutez-la si le cœur vous en dit ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Double lames**

* * *

**" But oh, my heart was flawed**

_Mais oh, mon cœur a été endommagé_

**I knew my weakness**

_Je connaissais ma faiblesse_

**So hold my hand **

_Donc tiens ma main_

**Consign me not to darkness**

_Ne me confie pas à l'obscurité_

** So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down**

_Ainsi rampe sur mon ventre jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche_

**I'll never wear your broken crown **

_Je ne porterai jamais ta couronne brisée_

**I took the road and I fucked it all away**

_J'ai pris la route et tout envoyé chier_

**Now in this twilight how dare you speak of grace ?**

_Maintenant dans ce crépuscule, comment oses-tu parler de grâce ? "_

"Broken Crown", Mumford and Sons

* * *

Il n'y avait rien à faire. C'est ce qu'on avait expliqué au Roi, lorsqu'il avait enfin osé poser la question qui tourmentait le palais depuis une semaine. À quoi bon tout ce chemin, ces vérités exposées, ces mensonges brisés, si un destin inéluctable empêchait tout changement de s'opérer, toute chose de s'améliorer ? Pourquoi laisser transparaître l'espoir si ce n'était afin de l'arracher définitivement et plus violemment que jamais ?

La cruauté de ce qui arrivait lacérait la raison entière de Loki et son cœur meurtri tandis que ses lèvres frémissaient en un « pourquoi ? » tremblant, incontrôlé, suppliant pour une réponse qui ne viendrait pas. Car il n'y en avait pas ; car la fatalité est l'inévitable mal qu'on peut maudire sans que ne se profile une quelconque solution à la souffrance.

Positionné au-dessus de Thor allongé, en une prise désespérée et furieuse, impuissante, Loki en aurait hurlé de douleur alors que ses iris brillants et vifs se plantaient dans le regard bleu qui s'éternisait dans une chute implacable vers l'extinction. Alors, la poigne agressive des doigts pâles et effilés sur les épaules fortes du blond se resserrait, les ongles se plantant dans la peau, comme dans une ultime tentative d'apercevoir une réaction de recul, un frémissement, un râle. Mais en vain. Plus rien n'atteignait Thor Odinson dont l'expression vide et fatiguée fut balayée difficilement par un sourire amer, tordant ses traits en une expression qui ne lui allait pas et déchirait son interlocuteur par l'abandon d'une lutte vaine qu'elle exprimait.

« Arrête, Loki. Je ne sens plus rien. », murmura le blessé.

_Le blessé._

« Pourquoi, Thor ? »

Sa voix s'étranglait dans un élan de colère mêlé à la crainte et la peine, fixant l'inexorable vue du corps de son frère mourant, sa large poitrine se soulevant avec difficulté, le voile de ses yeux occultant sa vision, l'emportant loin, si loin de l'homme fort qu'il avait été, si loin d'Asgard et de ceux qu'il aimait, soufflant dans sa chute la lueur vive et déterminée de ses pupilles et le bleu envoûtant de ses iris.

« Tu es Thor, un Prince d'Asgard, le fils d'Odin, un leader apportant motivation à ses troupes tout comme crainte à ses adversaires, un risible ensemble de bonnes volontés naïves mais encourageantes. Tu es celui qui apportera la paix et fera le plus grand des rois d'Asgard. Tu es mon frère, tu es mon opposé, tu es le bien que je ne sais plus rattraper, l'unique capable d'entendre mes pensées lorsque mes mots traîtres tentent de t'éloigner et te ronger. Tu n'es pas l'homme qui doit mourir, ici, maintenant, dans une misérable couche en agonisant ! Alors je te hais, Thor ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi pour me rappeler de ce que je suis, pour hurler en crachant mes peines, pour te repousser en tentant de te retenir. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre ! Alors dis-moi, maintenant, pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-tu périr ici, comme un pitoyable et vulgaire animal en proie à la maladie ? »

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent avec rage dans les épaules de son frère, faisant couler le sang qui dévala le long des doigts d'une blancheur maladive de Loki, s'incrustant entre les pores de sa peau dans un glissement lent et poisseux.

« Tu vas mourir. », siffla le dieu de la Malice avec rage « Tu vas mourir, et comment puis-je espérer me repérer sans toi ? Comment puis-je rester moi-même, alors que tu es le point d'ancrage autour duquel gravite mon Chaos ? Je- »

Il s'interrompit subitement et écarquilla les yeux.

« Thor ? »

Contre le cuir, au niveau de son cœur, se faisait sentir la morsure froide d'une lame. Les pupilles de Loki s'étrécirent une colère et une déception perceptibles lorsqu'il cracha :

« Aurais-tu fait tout cela rien que pour me voir mourir ? Pour te venger ? Eh bien, soit ! Venge-toi, c'est un bien juste retour des choses. »

« Imbécile. », répondit simplement le blond, sans toutefois lâcher le manche de l'arme pointée contre son frère « Je vais te faire une proposition. Deux lames. Deux morts. Ici même. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil circonspect « Qui te dis que je veux mourir, Odinson ? »

« Tant de temps face à toi, ou une "illusion", ont été suffisants pour le savoir. Ton regard, ton attitude, tes paroles. », énuméra calmement Thor « Te souviens-tu de notre conversation quelques jours plus tôt ? Si je meurs, tu n'auras plus rien. »

Loki sembla réfléchir un moment, puis passa d'une position quasi-allongée à assise en pliant les genoux pour récupérer la dague accrochée entre les sangles de sa botte droite. Il joua avec un instant, puis en pointa la bout contre le torse du blond. Ainsi positionnés, chacun une lame sur l'autre, Loki au-dessus du corps mourant, ils se sentirent soudainement mal en comprenant réellement ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Loki ricana nerveusement :

« De toutes les stupidités que nous avons pu faire, celle-ci est la meilleure, mon frère. »

Un léger sourire dans la voix, Thor murmura :

« Tu as l'air bien enjoué de partir dans un tel coup d'éclat. »

« Oh, ce que tu es présomptueux et naïf pour penser les choses si acquises. », gronda avec une moquerie sombre le magicien « Je pourrais bien, au dernier instant, faire voler ta dague au loin avant de planter la mienne pour te voir agoniser indéfiniment sous mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'en veux, tout simplement. Mon cher Thor, j'aurais été fier de mourir face à toi et de ta main, bien que trahi…mais de cette façon ? Tu me proposes si mielleusement de mourir, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un don condescendant, d'une médiocre affection, d'une quelconque pitié de ta part. Tu es insultant et je suis peiné de voir que ma vie t'importe si peu pour m'offrir de l'ôter comme une tâche d'hydromel sur ta clinquante armure. »

« Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Je n'ai pas de telles pensées ni intentions. »

Loki ricana et rapprocha son visage de celui de Thor, soufflant avec une voix doucereuse et malveillante qui faisait tout ce qu'était le menteur, manipulateur, l'homme plein de ressentiments qui l'animaient mieux que sa raison :

« On commet les plus grand crimes par bonnes volontés, Thor. Regarde ce que j'étais. Regarde ce que je suis devenu. Regarde la tempête que mon adoration pour toi a créée. Regarde la plus grande des haines dans des yeux qui autrefois n'avaient que l'amour le plus fort pour étincelle. Je t'aimais du plus profond qu'on le pouvait, de la plus singulière des manières, d'une flamme unique qu'aucun n'aurait pu obtenir autant que le frère que tu étais à mes yeux, d'une attraction et d'une ivresse dignes de la folie pure et apaisante que j'éprouvais. Jamais je ne serais parti, jamais je ne t'aurais trahi, si toi tu ne m'avais pas laissé. Sais-tu ce que c'est, Thor ? Non, bien entendu. Car aucun n'aurait désiré afficher ce genre d'attitude face au grand Thor Odinson. Jamais personne ne se serait dérobé en t'abandonnant pour autre chose, ou d'autres gens. Tu étais acclamé, et tous brûlaient d'obtenir ton attention, alors comment la rejeter une fois acquise ? Donc tu ne sais rien de cela. De la passion, de l'aversion la plus violente, et de cette souffrance de s'être trop longtemps tenu auprès d'un individu qui vous rejette, alors qu'à ses côtés, devant ce regard, on se sent le plus privilégié des hommes et le plus heureux quand bien même la vie est ennuyeuse et cruelle. Je t'en ai voulu avec une ténacité sans nom au point de te détruire avec toute la volonté dont j'étais capable. Alors que m'apporterait ta compassion, Thor ? Que m'apporterait ce que tu crois être le mieux pour moi lorsque je ne suis que condamné à ce que ton insouciance et ton indifférence me piétinent, jusqu'à ce que j'explose et me venge, dévoré par la haine que tu as engendrée ? »

Il appuya avec insistance la pointe de son arme sur le torse du blond qui fronça le nez, de toute évidence très peu satisfait de la tournure que prenaient la conversation et la situation.

« Alors tue-moi et finissons-en. Pour moi il n'y a plus que cette solution, peu importe le chemin emprunté pour mourir. Choisis la tienne seul puisque tu sembles si bien savoir ce que tu veux. »

Loki arqua les sourcils en une expression colérique. Bien entendu, Thor se moquait de lui. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il voulait. Il était complétement perdu.

Et ça faisait mal. Atrocement mal. Les paroles de Thor passaient leur temps à être d'horribles sons à ses oreilles.

« N'es-tu pas fatigué, Loki ? Connais-tu ton destin ? As-tu conscience que tu devras reprendre le trône ? Si dix ans m'ont été suffisants pour que tu sois affaibli au point de te dévoiler si simplement devant moi, qu'en sera-t-il après une éternité de cette vie complétement sans intérêt ? »

Il poussa un gémissement grave et brutal quand, d'un coup sec, la lame de Loki s'enfonça entièrement dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne sais plus, Thor ! », résonna la voix rauque du brun, brisée par une irritation folle d'être à ce point balloté par les flots, sans aucune maîtrise sur le destin, un désespoir récurrent depuis quelques années envahissant ses sens « Maintenant que cette dague transperce ton cœur, peux-tu seulement me dire que cette libération-là est meilleure qu'une vie à diriger ? »

« Diriger quoi ? », glapit-il avec un effort incroyable, essayant d'omettre le métal qui l'arrachait progressivement à la vie alors qu'il haletait : « Asgard ou ta propre vie ? »

Encore une vérité trop cruelle pour avoir été vue en face par le dieu du Chaos. Il ne croyait plus lui-même au pouvoir qu'il possédait. Et à la liberté non plus. Une nouvelle fois, il était coincé dans une cage, dans un rôle, celui de Second Prince effacé par une place en tant que Roi, seul, faux, et Roi qui n'était pas vraiment lui-même.

Le prince brun détailla son frère, dont les lèvres se tordaient en une douleur immense, la sueur perlant sur son front plissé par sa tentative de demeurer en vie le plus longtemps possible, attendant une réponse de Loki, attendant de savoir ce qu'il ferait, attendant de savoir s'il pourrait sauver son frère de lui-même. Ce dernier plongea les doigts de sa main libre dans les longues mèches blondes du dieu du Tonnerre, puis descendit à son cou, sentant les muscles se tendre en un élan de survie inespéré. Il se battrait autant qu'il le faudrait, jusqu'à connaître le destin que choisirait le dieu de la Malice.

Observant le combat vain de son frère, Loki plissa les yeux soudainement.

_Je ne veux plus rien posséder, rien chercher, rien penser. J'en ai assez._

_De ce rôle, de cette vie qui se moque de moi, de cette constante défaite peu importe l'intention, bonne ou mauvaise._

_Je veux être libre.  
_

Il soupira :

« La liberté est le grand mensonge de la vie…Quant à la mort, je n'en sais rien. », murmura Loki à l'oreille de son frère, un ton étrangement las « Mais puis-je vivre et être libre, mon frère ? Ai-je le droit d'avoir aspiré toute ma vie à atteindre ce point d'équilibre ? Peut-être pas. Je n'ai jamais ce que je veux. Je ne l'aurais sûrement jamais. Et je ne souhaite plus me battre pour des choses vaines. Je ne trouve pas l'intérêt de vivre en n'ayant aucune raison de le faire. », conclut-il en passant ses doigts sur les cheveux qui retombaient sur le front de Thor, dans le but d'apercevoir ses yeux.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, leurs pupilles se confondant en de multiples émotions intenses. Un simple mot, une simple demande, et tout s'achèverait. Et enfin, elle jaillit des lèvres du dieu de la Malice.

Les doigts de Loki se resserrèrent une ultime fois sur le manche de sa propre lame tandis que, à son tour, la seconde s'enduisait de sang.

* * *

**Commentaire auteur :** Oui, je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas joyeux. Mais que serait une deathfic sans sa dose de drama/tragedy ?

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu, car je ne voudrais pas avoir trop changé de ton par rapport aux 3 premiers (et surtout, j'espère que c'est assez réaliste). Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous gâcher la fin, qui m'a pas mal embêtée je dois dire.

Voili voilou ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, et pour d'autres d'avoir reviewé ! Quant aux lecteurs de DWU, on se retrouve très bientôt, ne vous en faites pas ! :3


End file.
